Fairy Sad
by Sesumi
Summary: Que sentirán nuestras hadas cuando sus halas sean cortadas. Lo sé el summary es pésimo pero soy nueva. Parejas: NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, GaLe, etc. One-shots
1. La llama que sin leña vive

Espero que les guste

Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino a Hiro Mashima, si fuera mas pondría más NaLu.

¿Cómo dormir si ya estoy dormido?, ¿Cómo soñar si ya estoy soñando? Vivir, vivir ya no es una opción morir tampoco lo es; no merezco morir porque si lo hago estoy seguro de que viajare a donde tú estás y no merezco estar junto a ti pues te he fallado a pesar de que prometí no hacerlo, a pesar de que tu confiabas en mí, a pesar de que yo…sé que es mi error y solo mío, no el de ellos, no el tuyo, no el suyo.

Las estrellas hoy te tienen a su lado y disfrutan de tu agradable compañía, que bien se merecen pues ellas si te cuidaron y yo no, yo debo ser solamente acompañado de una soledad que me cobija en las noches y una negación porque no puedo morir, porque no debo, porque yo siento que no debo; los demás anhelan verte y sé que lo harán pues ellos si lo merecen después de todo tú los amas y ellos a ti.

Mis sentidos se han atrofiado ya no puedo mirar, ya no puedo sentir, ya no puedo oír, ya no puedo olfatear, ya no, ya no más, ya no siento nada más y a la vez siento todo; puedo mirar todo menos a ti, puedo sentir todo menos a ti, puedo oír todo menos tu voz, puedo olfatear todo menos tú olor, puedo, puedo hacerlo, puedo sentir absolutamente todo y a la vez no siento nada.

Sí tan sólo tu estuvieras aquí como el agua lo está, si tan sólo tu estuvieras abrazándome a mí como el agua lo está borrarías todo rastro de inmundicia en mi ser y llenarías el vacío en mi interior. El mármol es tan frío todo lo contrario a ti, tú eras cálida como el sol ningún fuego se poda comparar a ti pues tu eres y serás siempre aquello que prende el fuego en mi interior.

Despierto de ese sueño triste agitado muy agitado y creo que en realidad era un sueño pero no, no es sólo un sueño es la cruda e indiferente realidad y lo que ahora mis ojos ven, lo que ahora mi tacto siente, lo que ahora mis oídos oyen, lo que ahora mi olfato huele es nada más que una amable y bondadosa mentira que arrulla el dolor dentro de mí.

No sé si creer que todo a mi alrededor es verdad cuando tú entras y me gritas que no debo meterme a tú apartamento sin tú permiso, no sé si creer que es realidad todo esto cuando tu furiosa me das un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no lo sé, no lo sé, no lo sé, no quiero saber pero lo sé, sé que tú y todo lo demás que me rodea es una mentira porque hace no mucho ingerí tantas pastillas para verte pero no para morir.

Sonrío y a la vez no lo hago y tú al darte cuenta de esto me abrazas y me dices al oído-**No llores Natsu, no es tu culpa**-yo trato de creerte aferrándome a tu ropa pero sé que es mi culpa; adiós, adiós, adiós-**Te amo Lucy**-sólo te quería ver una vez más para decirte eso pues ya no te veré más, ya nunca más y lo sé porque yo fui quien te mato, yo fui el que no te protegió, yo fui, yo, yo, yo-**Yo también te amo Natsu**-.

¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado si tienen alguna queja, algún consejo o quieren decirme algo estoy dispuesta a recibirlo.


	2. El hielo sin agua no es hielo

Io

Espero que sea de su agrado.

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Hiro Mashima

**Pareja**: Gruvia

**El hielo sin agua no es hielo**

Lluvia, Juvia, lluvia. La lluvia que siempre está a mi lado, la Juvia que mi lado deja, la lluvia que del cielo cae, la Juvia que al cielo sube; oh esta lluvia es tan cruel, tan cruel que al caer tan solo me recuerda más este dolor, este dolor que no para y como hielo eterno mi corazón congela; oh esta Juvia es tan amable, tan amable que el alma no puede evitar derretir el hielo que como coraza protegía mi corazón.

Lluvia cae inclemente a mi espalda, cae tan vigorosamente para tratar de aliviar la pena; Juvia cae con amor frente mío, cae tan lento para acrecentar el dolor. La lluvia me grita, me grita mi culpa, me grita palabras de odio, me odia, esta lluvia me odia; Juvia me susurra, me susurra un perdón, me susurra palabras de amor, me ama, esta Juvia me ama.

Juvia tan hermosa, tan pura, tan bella, tan tú, me calas en el alma, me calas en el corazón y vuelves aún más frío mi ser a pesar de que mi alma hielo es; lluvia tan clara, tan volátil, tan salada, tan tú, me calas en los huesos, me calas en la piel y a pesar de que fría eres mi cuerpo no te siente pues de hielo es. Mi alma y cuerpo de hielo me impidieron expresar mi amor por ti Juvia y ahora por eso solo me queda el consuelo de esta lluvia.

Juvia, tú me mostrabas día a día tu calidez a pesar de que en el pasado solo frialdad conseguiste, tu calidez era capaz de romper este hielo que mi ser es pero yo no te lo permití por miedo, por ser un maldito cobarde, por ser yo y solo yo, y ahora lo único que me queda es la frialdad de la lluvia que a pesar de recibir calidez lo único que hace es acrecentar este enorme tempano de hielo que soy.

Al tocar el suelo las gotas de lluvia se disuelven y se vuelven a juntar para ser ahora solo un ser, al tocar el suelo Juvia desaparece y en gotas se convierte su ser que ahora miles es. Oh hermosa Juvia que al cielo sube perdóname, perdóname por favor porque tan solo tú tienes el don de con tu lluvia aliviar mi corazón, pero no, no lo hagas porque no merezco tú perdón, merezco dolor y angustia y más y más y más dolor porque yo…

Oh lluvia que cae del cielo deja de caer y recordarme mi pena; déjame expresar mis sentimientos, te lo pido hermosa Juvia, vuelve; ya no vuelvas más cruel lluvia. Gotas de lluvia me recuerdan a ti Juvia, me hacen recordar con su incesante sonido: "Drip, drip, drip"*, me hacen recordar tu voz: "Drip, drip, drip" así es como lo recuerdo, nuestro primer encuentro, así es como lo recuerdo, la Juvia que vi caer: clemente, amarga, piadosa, dolorosa.

Yo sé que te duele verme así pero no encuentro castigo suficiente para esta pena, esta pena que no solo me hace llorar a mí sino a toda la aurora boreal, a todo el ártico y antártico. Cuando me di cuenta de la verdad, más bien cuando me permití saber que ya tenía mi verdad, fue demasiado tarde, estire mi mano demasiado tarde y la "lluvia" se "evaporizo" me dejo aquí para derretirme con la verdad clavada y congelada-**Te amo juvia**-.

*La frase que dice Juvia en su primera aparición tiene una variada traducción yo decidí usar esta.

Espero les haya gustado, recibo amenazas, consejos, tomatazos o lo que sea. No tengo mucha inspiración últimamente y la escuela no ayuda así que me voy a tardar en subir el próximo pero ya casi salgo de vacaciones así que me imagino que podre subir los capítulos más constantemente.

Bye-bee


	3. Sin título

Io

Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

**Pareja:** GaLe

**Sin título**

Letras y más letras, palabras y más palabras, grafito y más grafito, dolor y más dolor; eso es todo lo que hay en la habitación o al menos todo lo importante que hay en esta habitación. Bien se sabe que sobre el hierro no se puede escribir con un lápiz pero tú no te rendiste lo intentaste una y otra y otra y otra vez, no te importaba caer, no te importaba fallar, y a mí no me molestaba que eso no te importara pues tú estabas volviendo al hierro una hoja de papel.

Ya no hay nada, absolutamente nada; solo quedan estos recuerdos que son tan inútiles como lo que estoy tratando de hacer hoy, como lo que he estado tratando de hacer estos últimos años; sé que no puedo olvidarte, y créeme lo he intentado una y otra vez; aunque tenga todos estos libros a mi alrededor no lo logro. Los libros son para mí un escape de mi dolor; el cual a diferencia de las páginas es eterno, pero no funcionan pues en algún momento estos terminan, como lo hizo tu vida.

Trato que mi mano pare de temblar, que mis lágrimas no caigan y manchen esta hoja en la que estoy tratando de escribir pero me es imposible; impotente rompo una vez más el lápiz en mis manos y aviento al suelo todo lo que se encuentra en mi escritorio; con mi puño golpeo repetidas veces el muro que ya tiene miles de marcas de otras rabietas que he tenido a lo largo de estos años, a lo largo de este suplicio.

Ya calmado recojo todo y lo vuelvo a poner en su lugar, decepcionado de mí mismo levanto un marco que contiene la foto del mejor momento de mi vida, la acaricio lentamente para ponerla en su lugar y al fin ponerme a escribir en una nueva hoja de papel pues la anterior se encuentra manchada, arrugada y rasgada haciéndola inútil para mi propósito. Inspirado, o al menos eso creo, tomo nuevamente el lápiz y escribo; escribo palabras que para los demás podrán tener mil y un significados e incluso podrán no significar nada pero a mí eso no me importa pues yo sé lo que realmente significan.

No creo que este lápiz sea capaz de plasmar mis sentimientos y no creo que en esta hoja se pueda escribir mis sentimientos, ni siquiera en miles sería posible algo así. Desde que ya no estás he cambiado no sé si para bien o para mal pero he cambiado; ya no me meto en peleas sin sentido, soy más responsable, leo, cocino, en fin hago tantas cosas que antes nadie; ni siquiera tú ni yo; creería que yo haría. A pesar de que ya no estas sigo adelante y no es por mi sino por ella mi linda y pequeña hija, la luz de mi vida, lo poco que me queda de ti.

-**Papi…**-escucho que me llama detrás de la puerta, me levanto y dirijo hacia ella**-¿Qué sucede princesa?¿Te desperté?**-abro la puerta y al dirigir mi mirada hacia abajo observo a una pequeña niña de 5 años con pijama de dos piezas con conejitos dibujados, sujeta un peluche en forma de dragón; el cual tú le compraste antes de que naciera, restregándose los parpados-**Escuche ruidos muy fuertes ¿Estas bien?-**sus lindos ojos azules que me miran con inocencia me recuerdan a ti-**Si princesa, ya sabes cómo es tu padre de ruidoso**-.

La levanto en mis brazos y acaricio su pelo negro que es más claro que el mío-**Vamos, te llevo a la cama**-comienzo a caminar-**Nee Papi ¿Puedes leerme un cuento tuyo?**-es por esto que escribo, por ella-**Claro**-abro la puerta-**y ¿Puedes dormir conmigo?**-comienzo a cerrar la puerta-**Por supuesto**-termino de cerrarla.

Lamento la demora pero mi Musa no se dejaba atrapar, en fin, ya tengo el siguiente capitulo lo subiré en unas horas.

Bye-Bee


	4. Mi cielo sin estrellas

Io

Espero que sea de su agrado.

Fairy Tail no me pertenece, le pertenece al gran Hiro Mashima

**Pareja:** Leve NaLu

**Mi cielo sin estrellas**

Miro hacia arriba tratando de observarlas, las busco pero no las encuentro; es como si escaparan de mí. Sujeto fuertemente las llaves que se encuentran en mi mano pues son lo único que me queda. Una mano se posa en mi hombro y lo aprieta suavemente, volteo con parsimonia pues aún tengo la esperanza de volver a verlas, mis ojos color chocolate se encuentran con unos dorados -**Siempre estaremos contigo-. **Lo sé, lo tengo muy claro, me lo dicen todos los días e incluso sin necesidad de que me lo digan ya lo sé.

Sonrió con tristeza y melancolía mal disimulada, me acerco a él y lo abrazo; siento su tristeza, su dolor, el de todas las estrellas, el de ellos, el de él, el mío pero ¿Qué puedo hacer para aliviar nuestros corazones? Dime ¿Acaso tú sabes la respuesta? Estoy segura que sí, aunque tú no te des cuenta y aunque yo tampoco lo haga; pues tú no necesitas palabras solo acciones, acciones que reconfortan el alma pues tu calidez llena por dentro a aquellos a tu alrededor.

-**Gracias, Loke. Lo sé,**\- aprieto más mi abrazo**\- sé que siempre lo estarán, pero, que estén a mi lado no significa que tengo el derecho de atarlos**\- me aparto de él lentamente pero la distancia entre nosotros no se vuelve tan grande como yo esperaba pues él me sujeta fuertemente.-**Lucy, quiero que entiendas- **me mira directamente a los ojos -**tú nunca nos has atado siempre hemos estado contigo porque queremos. Y es por esa razón que queremos, no, que nosotros necesitamos que sigas adelante; si no eres capaz de hacerlo por ti entonces hazlo por mí, por nosotros, por ellos, por él-. **Lagrimas caen de mis ojos y lentamente son limpiadas por sus dedos, aún me sorprende que todavía me queden lagrimas después de todo lo que he llorado.

-**Comprendo Loke, lo hago, mi mente entiende y todos los días me grita que debo de parar de mirar atrás pero mi corazón es necio y me obliga a mirar pues siente que si deja de hacerlo sería como renunciar a los recuerdos, a todos esos buenos momentos**-.

-**No es así Lucy; dejar de mirar hacia atrás es superar las cosas, significa aprender de lo sucedido. Tus recuerdos jamás se irán pues son parte de ti, son algo valioso que nos ayuda en la vida**\- me abraza más fuerte y yo le correspondo-**es hora-**nos separamos lentamente y ya con una distancia pertinente el desaparece.

Me pregunto si algún día podremos volver a con seguir libertad, camino lentamente hacia el bosque que estaba a mi espalda, ya adentro me dirijo a una cueva-**estoy harta de sobrevivir**-digo a nadie en especial**-ah**-suelto un suspiro y me siento, con cuidado agarro un libro que estaba en el suelo-** es triste creer que la poca esperanza que le queda al mundo es este desgastado libro que puede que tenga o no entre sus páginas algo que pueda salvarnos-.**

Mientras hojeo las páginas del libro empiezo a recordar todo: el momento de la llegada de los dragones, la lucha que manteníamos con esperanza, el dolor de darnos cuenta de que era imposible, la muerte de ellos y lo más doloroso; la muerte de él. Cuando logro salir de mis recuerdos fijo mi mirada en la página en la que el libro esta abierto-**ah**-suelto sorprendida-**al fin**-no puedo evitar llorar pues después de tanto sufrimiento al fin encuentro la salvación. Salgo de la cueva y después del bosque, miro hacia el cielo teñido de naranja-**pronto**-pero ese color no es por el sol, es por el fuego que cubre la tierra-**Loke**-suelto con mucho trabajo.

-**¿Qué sucede Lucy?**\- aparece en frente mío-**¿Lucy?**-se extraña al ver la expresión de mi rostro. Me acercó a él y lo abrazo-**Al fin lo encontré**-mis lágrimas manchan su ropa pero a él parece no importarle pues regresa mi abrazo-**Me alegro**-nos quedamos así un rato-**Dime, Lucy, que es lo que necesitad de mi, de nosotros**-sabia que ellos me ayudaría pues también lamentaron su muerte.

Upsi creo que me fui un laaargo tiempo y la verdad no tengo escusa. Este capitulo lo habia terminado hace muchoo pero me dio flojera subirlo. Ya tengo planeado los dos proximos capitulos y ya los empeze a escribir, estos son:

**La temperatura perfecta para el agua**

**Pareja: **Gruvia

**Un Dios**

**Pareja:** Ninguna.

Laxus y Raijinshuu

Se preguntaran porque no pongo una pareja en este ultimo, la razón es que detesto el LaMi. Si quieren que haga de una pareja en especial solo pídanla, no me molesta si es yaoi o yuri.

Bye-bee


End file.
